Satchi
Who's Satchi? Satchi is a kindhearted cross-dressing human boi. Along with his recruiting duties for Aegis, Satchi is the owner of the Purple Lotus Lounge where he operates a growing mafia family. The player behind Satchi is known for his improv acting skills within VRChat. He is known for going to avatar worlds, putting on a random avatar on a whim, immediately falling into character, and visiting friends in-character to the merriment of all. Current Story With the Purple Lotus established and Sword recovered, Satchi now works with his staff and Lotus Family to strengthen the Lotus and make both the public Lounge and private Family a force in the world. Lore Biography/History Chapter 1: Legion Unlike most vampires who were sired by other vampires, Satchi was cursed by a mysterious rapier. Satchi found the rapier that turned him while exploring an old Cathedral. No one knows how the blade got there. What is known is that the Sword of Whispers was part of a single blade that was split by the Archangels. VII informed Satchi that the blade he wields is the one that tells half truth and half lies and that it would be beneficial to Satchi to seek the other two blades to lift his curse. Unbeknownst to him, this endeavor would take a great toll, for each weapon balanced a boon with a curse. The Sword of Whispers - Wielded by Satchi - Grants the wielder great physical power and immunity from sleep and poisons. The wielder is cursed to hear whispers from the previous souls -- known as Legion -- and risks being overcome by Legion at times of emotional stress. The Sword of Lies - Wielded by Leviathan - When cut by the blade the person cut is put into an unbreakable illusion. With a mind of its own, Lies seeks to corrupt the user until it can consume its host to grow in power. The Sword of Truth - Wielded by ZeChibi - Those who are cut by the sword must speak only truth to the wielder. Any who are loved by the wielder are cursed to die. While gaining considerable benefits from becoming a vampire, the rapier he bears also brings with it a curse. Whenever it is drawn or its power borrowed by Satchi, his mind becomes open to a corrupting force known as the whispers. These whispers are able to control Satchi’s actions. While his willpower fights off their influence most of the time, he is powerless to control his actions under severe duress. The whisperers call themselves the Legion. It is unknown what the Legion’s true motivations are, but they seem to be concerned mostly with self-preservation. For now, it seems their motivations align with Satchi's, seeking to protect him and those who are not hostile to them. Chapter 2: Dissolution of the Renegades Formed during a time of recovery in Folkana's Garden, The Renegades sought to defend the integrity of the Cycles. Satchi, Ashunera, Kuri, SciFri, Folkona, Cor Vous, Miss Universe, Azreal, and Oblivious filled out the initial roster. Throughout The Crossover Event the Renegades worked as a mercenary band for good, defending the cycle and protecting those in need. With the impending end of the Cycles, the Renegades shifted their focus to their individual desires. Differing goals took a toll upon The Renegades. Satchi focused upon the search for the three swords to cure his curse. Kuri sought salvation for his brother. SciFri worked to repair his relationship with Chipz. In the middle, Oblivious continued to support her fellow members while seeking to satisfy her Primary Directive. Inevitably the split interests lead to conflict between the members with the final dissolution precipitated by the death of Chipz's daughter, Nano. Filled with wroth, Chipz blamed The Renegades and drove SciFri to chose between his friendship with Chipz or his responsibility to The Renegades. This boiled over during a confrontation between SciFri, Folkana, Satchi and Oblivious where SciFri pulled his sword on Folkona. With Satchi and Oblivious's growing feeling of abandonment from SciFri, the Renegades dissolved to face an uncertain future. Chapter 3: Forging Aegis Barricade for the Innocent Reeling from the loss of their companions, Satchi and Oblivious dreamed of a new organization to achieve their collective goal of defending the innocent. They founded Aegis, an association that took the lessons from The Renegades and would be built to serve a singular purpose: To be the Bulwark to evil's Blade. Devised to be more robust than The Renegades, Aegis was founded on the idea of a core lead by Oblivious with Satchi functioning as recruiter. With the simultaneous foundation of Satchi's Purple Lotus Lounge, recruits could be discovered in a safe environment and inducted if they showed promise. On November 7th, 2018, Satchi and Oblivious inducted the new recruits into Aegis. With the recitation of the Aegis Oath, Oblivious prepared to send the first class into a scavenger hunt, but Vaughx intervened and devised a new plan. The recruits would save a trapped child by traveling through a forest seeded by creatures Beedle found amusing. Despite numerous injuries, the recruits returned and were reunited with their leaders. Welcome to the Purple Lotus Conceived from a desire for a safe space to socialize, Satchi devised a plan for a business and sought funding from his friends. With an investment from Oblivious, The Purple Lotus Lounge was born. The Lounge serves as neutral ground for visitors from any plane or place. Inviting friends from his Club Rogue and Renegades days, the Purple Lotus grew and soon reached profitability. The Lotus continued a steady growth and is filled to capacity most evenings. The opulent lounge primarily serves as neutral ground for denizens of the various worlds and planes to meet; however, a secondary purpose remains unstated: The Purple Lotus is the recruiting ground for Satchi's personal enforcement group. Sharing the name, Purple Lotus, this mafia-like organization is formed from the core of the Lotus employees and performs criminal actions under Satchi's direction. Led by Seth and overseen by Satchi, the Purple Lotus mafia operates in secret from the hidden lower floors of the casino. The Family is protective of their secrecy and responds with deadly force when necessary. The Purple Lotus Family formed a mutual agreement pack with the Leonhart Family Mafia lead by Lyo Leonhart and joined in the ongoing war between Families. Warned of an attack, the Lotus Family prepares for their first major battle. Chapter 4: A Quest for Dragons An Embrace of Humanity Upon arrival of the great battle dragon WhiteWolf and her sister Smalls, Satchi renewed his search for the cursed blades. Together with Kuri, ZeChibi and Kyou they battled Leviathan the Archangel and recovered the Sword of Lies. Choosing the moment of departure Wolf intercepted ZeChibi and ripped the Sword of Truth from her soul. Forced to face this deadly enemy, Whitewolf, Smalls, Naru, and A.N.I. attacked Wolf and defeated the deadly creature. Upon recovery, Satchi reforged the Sword and achieved his goal: To have his humanity restored. Once more human, Satchi returned, weakened, but delighted to once more be mortal. Leviathan destroyed the Sword, telling Satchi it was too dangerous to remain. The Dirge for Legion Legion suffers from the destruction of the Sword as their method of communication via Satchi's soul is disrupted. The repeated sound of knocking batters Satchi through night a day, leading to repeated attacks as Legion attempts to reform and force their awareness back to their long-time medium. The Twilin Kyou recognizes the great danger and through their soul transfer is able to syphon the souls of Legion into the Twilin Nexus. Freed for the first time in years, Satchi focuses on establishing The Purple Lotus as a premier destination and lounge. Alternate roleplaying characters *Rook is a Golem who is a student at the Ascension Academy Trivia Related *Satchi Stream Transcripts *Satchi (Past Cycles) Links *Twitter: https://twitter.com/satchiplayhouse *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/satchivr Gallery Category:People Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction